Snapchat Seduction
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Dan sends out a cheeky snapchat to some of his friends, accidentally including Phil in the group. Turns out accidental sexting can work out for the better. *smut*


Pairing - Phan

Warnings - None. Smut.

* * *

Dan smirked to himself as he took a picture, showing a lot of skin but not actually revealing anything too private. He sent it to some of his Snapchat contacts with a caption.

'Shame no one's here to fuck me senseless, dildo will have to do x Sext me ;) '

He only realizing last minute that he'd selected Phil's name by mistake and laughing to himself. He wondered how Phil would react. He knew they'd always been flirty and close but never done anything about it, so this would be interesting. He smiled and continued browsing on his phone, surprisingly not worried.

Phil sat in the lounge with a bowl of lucky charms, mindlessly chewing as he vaguely focused on an Adventure time re-run. Just as he lifted another spoonful into his waiting mouth, his phone vibrated on the seat beside him. As he chews on the sweet cereal, he unlocks his screen to see a new Snapchat from Dan.

"Weird... Dan doesn't usually snap me…" he thinks before holding his finger on the screen to reveal the picture. He promptly starts choking on his breakfast feeling his blood rush equally between his cheeks and somewhere further south.

Dan heard Phil choking on his breakfast, and he knew Phil had gotten his message. Dan couldn't help but laugh a little- he really didn't mind that Phil got the snap; he _did_ like Phil after all.

"Are you okay?" Dan called, holding back another chuckle. He kinda liked knowing his message affected Phil like that.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine!" Phil squeaks back, trying and failing to sound natural. He looks back down at his phone to see one last second of the photo before it disappears forever. He clears his throat and shifts slightly to get more comfortable on the sofa.

"Did he mean to send it to me? Maybe he made a mistake..." Phil wonders glancing in the direction of Dan's room. Sure they always flirted, and Phil found Dan unbelievably hot but, did Dan want him back? Glancing at his phone again, he takes a determined breath.

"Man up Phil, if he can send you basically soft porn, then you can try sexting." He hisses to himself. He unlocks his phone before he can change his mind and opens Dan's contact. He pauses suddenly, not sure on how to proceed.

'Uh... hey.' he sends, slapping his hand against his forehead at his lame reply.

Dan looked down at his phone as he saw Phil reply- he wasn't expecting Phil to reply, but it was nice seeing it wasn't completely freaked out...or at least Dan hoped he wasn't.

'Hey...sorry about that, forgot you don't swing that way.' Dan replied. He had suspicions about Phil being gay, but he never really knew for sure, he just really hoped Phil was.

Before he could fall too deep into a pit of self-pity, his phone vibrates alerting him to a text. Phil eyes widen when he sees the message, not wanting Dan to be sorry at all.

'No, no! Don't be sorry! Unless you didn't want me to see that, I can forget about it if you want?' he types, texting Dan back.

Dan was glad Phil wasn't upset about this whole thing, he had been hoping that Phil wouldn't be freaked out.

'Oh, I don't care. I don't really mind if you saw it, but you can forget about it if you want' he sent back to Phil. Dan didn't want Phil to forget about it, but he knew Phil wouldn't like him in that way.

Phil couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at Dan's response. "Does he want me to forget about it then?" Phil thinks with a sigh of disappointment. He sinks down into the sofa before snapping his head towards his phone with determination. No, he did not want to forget about it, he'd liked Dan for years and an opportunity like this doesn't come around often. He grabs his phone with new found determination. He types out a reply to Dan, feeling braver than he ever has.

'God baby, why would I ever want to forget that? ;)'

Dan picked his phone up as he felt it vibrate, his cheeks turning pink at Phil's response. Sure, he and Phil flirted a lot, but he never thought Phil would play along to this extent.

'Ooh, I like this new brave Phil ;)" he replied, chuckling a little.

Phil smirks at Dan's response, glad he hadn't scared him off.

'I'm glad you do baby, cuz I think you're gonna get to know him a little better. So, why is a nice boy like you sending such dirty pictures huh? If you're not careful, you'll attract attention...' he types, feeling a lot braver now that Dan's at least partially on board.

Dan looked at Phil's message, and couldn't help but smirk a little. 'Oh I'm a nice boy, eh? Hmm. And I know I'll attract attention, I got yours, didn't I?' he sent back to Phil, still smirking slightly to himself.

'You got that right, and that little picture makes me think you're not as nice of a boy as I thought... but I'm easily distracted Dan, got anything else that can keep my attention?' Phil types, starting to relax into the little game they've started.

'Oh, I have plenty of things' Dan replied, smirking to himself. He got an idea and turned on his side slightly so he was leaning across his bed which he was sitting on, opening his nightstand drawer.

'Any of these grab your attention?' Dan sent, along with a picture of his drawer, which had lube, hand cuffs and plenty of other sex toys. He just hoped this wasn't taking it too far.

Phil groaned loudly when the picture loaded onto his screen, and he quickly tried to silence himself by covering his mouth. God, just the thought of Dan and what he's been doing with those toys... Phil shifts uncomfortably on the sofa, noticing the growing bulge in his pyjama bottoms. A devilish idea flickers through his mind and he smiles widely...

"Well, if Dan can play dirty, so can I..." Phil opens the camera app and takes a photo of the sizable bulge in his pyjamas, not to brag, but he's always been proud of his size. He sends it to Dan adding the words 'You certainly have someone's attention...' to it.

Dan immediately looked at his phone as he got a reply from Phil, having to bite his lip to hold back a moan. The thought of seeing Phil without his pyjama pants and boxers on, the thought of Phil doing what Dan mentioned in the first message...oh God, Dan's boxers were already tight, now they were almost uncomfortably tight.

'Oh, I can see that' Dan sent back to Phil.

Phil smirks at the quick reply, glad he hadn't freaked Dan out with the photo.

'You've gotten me in such a state Dan, showing me all these naughty things... you better take some responsibility...'

Dan looked at the message, another small smirk spreading on to his lips.

'Well, I'm in my room...' he replied. Dan really hoped that something would come of this. He'd been wanting something to happen for so long, and he's never wanted it more than he did then.

Phil was surprised with Dan's reply, but pleasantly so. He was concerned that Dan would only want to do this over the phone, but obviously those concerns we're misplaced.

'Hmmm I don't know..." he types back, deciding to tease a little bit. "I think I need more of an incentive... tell me Dan, what do you want? What's going to drive you crazy?"

Dan read Phil's message and thought a little. Those thoughts only served to turn Dan on even more, which wasn't very helpful. He figured if Phil could tease, he could too.

'Oh, I don't know. Like I said before, being fucked senseless would be pretty great. I always have these if that's not enough of an incentive...' he wrote, adding another picture of his drawer, focusing more on the vibrator and dildo collection.

Phil surprised himself with the growl that erupted from his throat. He was done with the games and now all he wanted was Dan. He launches himself off the sofa and rips his shirt over his head, deciding to give Dan a little show. He ruffles up his hair slightly as he walks down the hallway like a man on a mission. He doesn't pause at Dan's door before he pushes it open forcefully, scanning the room for the object of his desires.

Dan looked up as he saw Phil enter his room, a slight smirk forming. Phil looked extremely hot with his shirt off and his hair ruffled, and Dan's never wanted anyone more in his entire life.

"So I guess that was enough incentive, eh?" Dan asked, smirking over at Phil.

"You have no idea..." Phil purrs, surprised at the sensual tone to his voice. He walks over to the bed, head held high with his new-found confidence. He crawls across the bed towards Dan with feline-like grace, wetting his lips slightly in anticipation.

Dan felt a slight chill go down his spine as he heard Phil's voice, his heart starting to beat even faster. He looks up at Phil once he settles over him, looking up into his eyes. Dan couldn't hold back any longer- he put his hands on Phil's shoulders and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

Once Phil's lips met Dan's it was like a dam being broken. He kisses Dan back with all the passion he can muster, nipping at Dan's bottom lip before lapping at it gently, asking for permission.

Dan gladly let his lips part, giving Phil all the permission he needed. He's been wanting to kiss Phil for so long, it felt absolutely amazing to finally be able to do it. It was even better than Dan ever thought it could be, and he thought about it quite a lot.

Once he was granted permission, Phil wasted no time in exploring Dan's mouth like a desperate man, but years of waiting can do that to you. Once they established a rhythm Phil decided to mix it up a bit by grinding his hips firmly into Dan's.

Dan hummed quietly as he felt Phil exploring his mouth, feeling himself getting even more turned on, if that were even possible at this point. A slight groan escaped from the back of his throat as he felt Phil's hips grind into his own- they were both quite hard by now, and that just made it feel even better.

The sound of Dan's groan when straight to Phil's dick, making him shudder in excitement.

"Fuck Dan, You don't understand what you do to me..." he growls, grinding down into Dan with renewed vigour.

Dan couldn't help but moan quietly, connecting his lips to Phil's again.

"Oh, I think I do," he whispered back again Phil's lips. He could feel how hard Phil was, and how big he was and God, Dan just wanted him so badly. Dan let his arms wrap loosely around Phil's neck, pulling him down even more.

With a few more nips to Dan's plump bottom lip Phil reluctantly pulls himself away to trail kisses and nips down over Dan's jaw, trailing down to Dan's neck. Listening to Dan's increased breathing makes Phil feel daring, so taking a chance he sinks his teeth into Dan's neck to start sucking a love-bite.

Dan bit his lip as Phil nipped and sucked at his neck, though a soft moan escaped. He couldn't help it, his neck was quite sensitive and having Phil's teeth and lips there just felt absolutely amazing. Dan let his head tilt slightly to the side, allowing Phil more room.

Phil smirks against Dan's neck at the reaction he gets, continuing to suck bruises in various places along Dan's neck. He keeps it up for a while before trailing his hands down Dan's torso, tugging at the hem of his shirt impatiently.

Dan felt Phil tugging at the hem of his shirt so he reluctantly moved back slightly, reaching down to pull his shirt off. He tossed it to the floor, not really caring where it went. Dan now just had his boxers on, and those were getting uncomfortably tight, and he figured neither he nor Phil would have them on for much longer.

Once Dan's golden skin was revealed to Phil, he couldn't control himself. He immediately ducks his head down to mouth at Dan's stomach, Kissing a trail down and dipping his tongue into Dan's bellybutton slightly. He continues to trail open-mouthed kisses downwards until he reaches the edge of Dan's low riding boxers. He pauses before continuing, looking up at Dan for permission.

Dan couldn't help but hum quietly as he felt Phil's lips trailing along his skin, slight goose bumps forming. He looked down at Phil as he paused; nodding to let him know it was okay. Phil didn't need to ask permission, but Dan still thought it was sweet that he did anyway.

Phil returns to his previous ministrations, tugging Dan's boxers down, allowing Dan's member to spring up freely. He trails more kisses down to the base of Dan's cock, then plants wet open-mouthed up along the shaft, dipping his tongue into the slit to wind Dan up further before kissing back down the other side. Phil breathes deeply, taking in the musky scent of Dan before trailing wet kisses down past Dan's balls, a more pleasurable destination in mind.

Dan whimpered quietly out of pleasure as he felt Phil's lips and tongue over his member, even more pleasure already filling him. He glanced down at Phil, having to hold back a slight moan just at the sight, biting his lip just slightly.

Encouraged by Dan's whimpers of pleasure, Phil continues to kiss further down, finally reaching Dan's entrance. Taking a shuddering breath, Phil splits Dan's cheeks and rubs the flat of his tongue over Dan's entrance, blowing cool air over the wet trail.

Dan bit his lip harder, though a quiet moan slipped passed his lips. He couldn't help it, no one's done this before, and it just felt really good. Dan spread his lips slightly more, making it easier for Phil hopefully.

Phil rubs the flat of his tongue against Dan's rim a few more times before pointing his tongue and licking inside of him. After a few seconds he felt Dan relax slightly. He took the opportunity to create a seal with his mouth, and alternated between sucking at Dan's rim and tongue fucking him. He keeps it up until his jaw starts to ache and pulls away with slightly swollen lips.

"Lube..." Phil pants, voice hoarse. "I need the lube."

Dan nodded quickly, reaching over to grab his bottle. His breathing was getting heavier, and a slight whimper fell from his lips at the sudden loss of contact. Dan eagerly handed Phil the bottle, wanting Phil to just hurry up. Needing Phil to hurry up.

Sensing Dan's desperation, Phil wastes no time in opening the bottle and spreading a generous amount over his fingers. He rubs them together slightly to warm up the cold liquid before sliding in a finger, knowing that Dan would be a little stretched from his tongue.

Dan looked down at Phil, biting his lip slightly as he felt one of Phil's fingers. "I can take two to start," he told Phil. Dan just needed Phil so badly right now; he wanted Phil to be quick with stretching him.

Phil bites his lip slightly in apprehension before adding a second, letting Dan adjust slightly before starting to scissor his fingers. After a few minutes of this he adds a third, curling his fingers inside Dan's body, searching for that special place.

Dan can't help but let out a soft moan, biting his lip to try to hold it back.

"Fuck, right there," he said, though it came out as more of a moan, "please, just fuck me already, I need you so bad.."

Phil moans at Dan's words, his excitement brought back to new levels.

"F-fuck... yeah okay..." Phil groans, pulling out his fingers to add some lube to his throbbing cock. He adjusts his position on the bed and brings the tip to Dan's waiting entrance, not quite pushing in but enough for Dan to feel his presence.

"I'm gonna fuck you Dan, and when I do, I don't want you to hold back any moans like you've been doing. I want you to scream my name so loud that even the 'loud sex' neighbour will blush." Phil growls before sliding into Dan with one fluid motion.

Dan barely had time to nod at what Phil said before he felt Phil slide into him, a loud moan already falling from his lips. He saw earlier how big Phil was, but it was much better being able to feel him. Dan let his ankles rest on Phil's lower back, pulling Phil further into himself, though that wasn't really necessary.

Phil only allowed himself to pause for a split second to relish the feel of Dan's tight walls around him before he pulled his hips back to snap them forward firmly, already searching for Dan's spot again.

Soft moans fell from Dan's lips each time Phil thrust back into him, his nails gliding gently down Phil's back as he moaned slightly louder.

"F-fuck, right there!" Dan shouted, his eyes closing slightly out of pleasure. "Right there, Phil."

Grinning with his small victory, Phil angles every thrust to hit that spot dead on, pistoning his hips with a speed and force he didn't realize he was capable of.

Dan moaned a little louder, his head pressing back on to his pillow. "Mm, Phil, fuck!" He moaned, pleasure completely taking over his body

Phil kept up the relentless pace, leaning forwards to press his lips against Dan in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

"Mmmm, Fuck Dan, you feel so good-" Phil moans, dropping his head to nibble at Dan's neck and collar-bones. "F-fuck... are y-ngh are you- ah - close?" he pants, hardly coherent.

Dan's head tilted back, partly out of pleasure, and partly so Phil had more access to his neck and collarbones. "Y-yeah," he managed to pant out in between moans, feeling that familiar pit forming in his stomach.

With Dan's affirmation, Phil started sucking at the base of Dan's neck, still thrusting into him. Knowing he was getting close Phil brought his hand to Dan's cock to start jacking him off, trying to give Dan as much pleasure as possible to throw him over the edge.

Dan's moans got a little louder almost every time, and he basically screamed out Phil's name as he came. His eyes shut out of pleasure and his back arched up slightly, feeling nothing but absolute pleasure. The feeling of Dan tightening around him threw Phil over the edge into a world of almost delirious pleasure. He thrust into Dan weakly, riding out his orgasm before all but collapsing onto Dan in a sweaty heap.

Dan was panting by the time he came down from his high, wrapping his arms loosely around Phil to pull him close again.

"Fucking hell." he managed to whisper between pants, chuckling slightly. Everything was better than he ever imagined it, he just hoped this wasn't a one-time thing

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Phil giggles, pulling out of Dan before snuggling back into him. "So, Better than a Dildo?" Phil asks, smirking at Dan playfully.

Dan nodded immediately, smiling a tired smile at Phil. "Definitely," he told him, chuckling a little again. Dan held Phil close, just enjoying the feeling of Phil being with him. Phil nuzzles into Dan's side before asking something that's on his mind.

"Hey Dan? Do you think you'd ever want to do this again?" he asks hopefully.

Dan nodded again.

"Of course," he told Phil without even thinking. "Well, if you want to, that is." Dan added quietly, mentally hoping this was going to happen more than just this once.

Phil looks at Dan like he's insane. "Of course i want to!" he chuckles, like the thought of anything otherwise was ridiculous. "I know this is a pretty backwards way of doing it Dan, but I really like you."

Dan couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he heard Phil. He was so happy this didn't happen just because Phil was bored and horny. "I really like you too. I have for a while, really." he admitted.

Phil can't help the beam that overtakes his face, tongue poking out from his teeth.

"That's the best news I've had all year" he giggles, pulling Dan to snuggle with him under the duvet and getting ready for a well-earned nap.

"Oh and Dan? No more raunchy Snapchat's okay? You're only allowed to send them to your boyfriend from now on." Phil giggles.

Dan snuggled into Phil, laughing softly at what he heard Phil say.

"Alright," he said with another quiet laugh, letting his head rest on Phil's chest. Dan pulled the duvet up to his neck and over Phil's shoulders, cuddling close.

"G'night Dan..." Phil yawns as he drifts off to sleep. "Love you..." he mumbles absentmindedly.

Dan smiled to himself, yawning quietly. "Love you too, Phil," he murmured. Dan let his eyes close, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
